A Birthday Present for Near
by Spica-san Dee
Summary: This fanfic was created to celebrate the birthday of Near aka Nate River on August 24th. Contains yaoi. Not really suitable for the none fujoshi. I mean it. Near, a expressionless zombie description by: Mello -aka his soul- Mello: HEY! Writer: Don't pinch meh! D: is facing his 13th birthday. a simple long fanfic. MelloXNear


**DISCLAIMER: I own what i own. Meant Death Note is not mine..**

**BETA-ed by:** **Sora Ai-chan**

* * *

***Near's POV***

Days went by as usual. And this was a bit disappointing for me, somehow. Well, it couldn't be helped. I was just one of the most anti-social teenager guy at Wammy House, despite of being an successor of L.

Yup, that's true. I'm one of his successor. Surprised? Well, apparently not.

Everyone here knew me. 'The white-haired freak.' 'The almost-never-spoken-a-word alien.' 'The poker face boy.' 'The cleverest at Wammy's.' 'Number one L's successor.' They knew me as that sort of guy. And somehow the last statement always make Mello pissed off.

Quite funny, actually. I mean, the fact that Mello was always jealous at me. Well, that's true that I was better than him, making him on number two of everything. But all of that comes from his inability of controlling his temper. Too energetic. Too much emotion. Too much mood swing, that's the point. But still, he never realized that he's better than me in one thing. He has many friends here. He was popular, because of his aura somehow cheering people around him─ except me, if you kept asking. He was a 'leader' in front of his friends and he never realized that fact. He's just too different from me. He's an active, I'm a passive. He rather plays outside with other kids in Wammy's, while I kept myself stay on the shadow of the walls here. Still, even I prefer being alone and I always said that I'm okay staying alone, I felt a little bit lonely sometimes. The others knew me as an introvert, but it wasn't like that at all. It was just because they have never seen me peeked outside from the window, watching them playing in the sun-battered grass field.

Now, who should be envious, me or Mello?

While I was daydreaming, suddenly the doorbell rang, awaking me from my thoughts. Who, on Thursday morning? I blinked for a while as I stopped putting the blank puzzle pieces in front of me to one piece. I sighed. Probably that girl again. I hid my smile. At least today wouldn't be so boring. I stood up and climbed down the stairs. In the middle of the stairs, I could saw a woman with a little girl, her daughter. The woman had a pair of azure blue eyes and long silver hair, with tall and perfect posture of age around 30. She had white skin and a lady-like expression, but with warmer expression, a typical kind mother. The little girl was just a smaller figure of her mother, with the same exact long silver hair and enchanting voice when she talked. The girl's age is about 4 years younger than me, but she was almost as tall as me. The thing that made her and her mother different was her eyes, which was bright green, like the color of grass field outside this house in summers. She hid behind her mother as always, as she heard her mother and Roger's conversation. By the way, Roger was like... the 'man in charge' here. Their voices were faint, but it could be heard here.

Roger sighed. "Again?"

The woman smiled, looked a bit guilty.

"It can't be helped, Roger. I'm just too busy. Still, I can't let her stay alone in our mansion. Does her existence really bother you?"

The man shook his head. "It's not like that, but... you should spend time together sometimes. You always entrust her to us, and I don't feel unwilled of that, but is it okay for her?"

The girl moved forward, as if she was trying to protect her mother.

"It's okay, Uncle Roger. I understand my mothers' condition and I don't want to push her too hard. Besides, I feel far comfortable here than staying at the mansion alone," she said. She sounded older, not like an usual 9 years old girl that hardly spent time with her mother. Somehow, I sympathize her.

Her mother smiled at her, both thankfully and being sorry.

"You know, if Spica was one of us, she would be one of L's biggest successor," Roger commented.

_Yeah, and one of Mello's BIGGEST rivals._

The woman raised her eyebrows, smiling.

"Which means I have to leave her forever?" she chuckled a bit, "Well then, see you tonight. Take care and don't disturb Uncle Roger, Spica."

The girl smiled cheerfully as she watched her mother turned and leave. When her mother was out of sight, she turned back and saw me watching them. She ran approach.

"There you are, Near!"

_Here comes the girl,_ I sighed.

I turned and walked to the room I had left a moment ago, pretended like I didn't care. Downstairs, I could saw Roger shook his head, smiling. I entered my room and sat in front of the puzzle I was completing. _Now where was I?_ Without a word, she sat next to me.

"Long time no see, Near!"

"You've just met me yesterday," I told her with poker face.

She twirled her long hair that was braided today, grunting.

"Am I that annoying to you?" she asked.

"Humph. Glad you realized."

"..."

I placed every last pieces of the puzzle, one by one.

"If you feel annoyed by my behavior, why don't you play outside with the others?"

She looked down, trying to find the right words. Then, she took a deep breath.

"If I go outside, the others will stay away from me and I'll be alone again. I'm not your type of person, that thinks alone will be okay. Being by myself is a little," she paused a while, "...lonely."

_I'm not that type of person, either._

I glanced at the girl next to me, who seemed so small. So fragile.

"Is that so?"

No answer.

Well, the things I knew from peeking outside was, she was once popular among the other kids. Easy to say, she was cheerful, has positive aura that affect others, unlike me. But then, that happened.

She climbed a tree, just to prove the others that she was able to do it. And yes, she succeeded to reach the top. But in the process of climbing down, suddenly she slipped and fell.

But she didn't hit the ground directly and broke her leg and stuff.

She FLEW, above the ground, flapped her wings reflectly.

Since then, they kept staying away from her, as she was a monster. Calling her 'freak'. Teasing her. Left her alone.

From her expression that time, I know it wasn't the first time that happened. That incident always repeated itself, wherever she was. How hard she tried to settle down, it was always amount of nothing, because of the wall of reality she created. That she wasn't a mere human at all.

The only people that she could talk to beside Roger and another householder were just me, Mello (Yeah, that chocolate maniac. Rather surprising, indeed, remembering the fact that he's totally annoying), and Matt, the game-nerd. Still, somehow she was close to me, maybe because we were almost in the same condition.

After a moment, she smiled at me and said, "I'll check out the kitchen, find out if I could be useful there."

_You're useful enough to me. After all, you're my closest friend here,_

No.

Of course I didn't say that. Are you insane? I was the zombie-faced-expressionless-pride-guy here!

"Well, good luck then," I answered, still pretending to concentrate at the puzzle in front of me. Still, I couldn't spit my words honestly. It's just too hard. But the sad thing was, she didn't mention anything about tomorrow. Even she forgot about it. I knew it; I couldn't expect the others of this.

Urgh. My life DID sucks.

I finished my puzzle at last. Now the puzzle created a rectangular white shape, as it used to be. But sometimes, I thought it was too blank. Too white. I chose to follow her climbed downstairs. Maybe I could find some cards or tarot cards to play with. I'm quite sure Roger wouldn't mind. We passed the hall and then we took the separated ways, me to the west corridor, which headed to the library while she walked to the north corridor. When I finally reached the library, I walked toward a desk that always placed in the corner of this room, where all kinds of cards had placed. I took five packs of playing cards and turned. My pitch black eyes met Mello, who was watching me intensely.

"Mello?" I asked. Rather strange, he usually watched me with a rivalty looking or something.

"H-huh?"

"Weird. Thought library wasn't your kind of place."

"Not like that at all. Spica told me about something and pushed me about it," he muttered unclearly.

"...about?"

He shook his head rapidly.

"Nah, nothing. See you later geek!" he said quickly, without even taking breath. He ran outside the library and gone.

_Well, THAT'S unusual._

I shrugged and walked outside; where I met Spica was walking toward the library. I decided to start a conversation.

"Let me guess. You've sent out by Chef Darcy. _Again._"

She pouted, a sign of protest. This little girl has never been boring. In fact, I considered her as my little sister. To be honest, she was kinda cute that way.

"That grumpy old man never listens to me. What's so wrong if I give him advice about sponge has to be changed once a week for keeping it hygienic? With that sort of condition, those sponges would be acceptable to museum," she explained.

I tried to imagine the gross sponges that were used for washing the dishes and tried not to throw up. I succeed.

"Well that's a shame. So, what are you trying to do in the library, again?"

"Do some exorcism to the ghosts inside, just to waste my time," she answered flatly.

She saw my expression and laughed.

"Of course I won't! I just want to read some books to kill my time."

The hell. Why did I take it seriously on the first place?

"Besides, I won't. Snow and Alice are always kind to me," she continued.

I frowned.

"Who are they?"

"The ones that stay in the library. They said they can't go anywhere so they decided to take care of the library. They call themselves 'Library Keepers.' And don't even try to tease Snow," she whispered on my ear, "he's a little bit sensitive!"

...

Okay, I took my words back.

See? She was always interesting. Well, even with her own way, with her imagination friends, things like that. The others always thought she's weird and such but I rather call her 'eccentric'.

I followed her to the library, where suddenly she murmured to herself. Or I thought so, until a book from one of the high shelf flew to her bare hands. I tried my best not to gasp. Or at least, not to gasp too loud. She saw me, looked embarrassed.

"I didn't want to make you feel surprised. That shelf is too high for me, that's all..."

Thank goodness I had good poker face back then.

Listen, remember about imagination friends? Cross that for me. Duh.

"Oh, not at all. By the way, what book is that?" I asked, pointing the book in her hands.

"Oh, this? Just... a book that my mom says I can't read," she answered, giving the book to me, so I could saw it clearly. I read its title.

"_Fleur du Mal_. By Charles Baudelaire," I opened some pages, "You can read French?"

She nodded.

"How many languages do you master, anyway?" I asked, a little bit confused. For a girl that was just 9 years old and all.

She scratched her head a bit, counting by her fingers. When she reached 10, she stopped.

"Ten, huh. Well, that's amusing but some people do have talent for language and─"

"Thousand."

There was a silence.

"Sorry, what?"

"Ten thousand," she said.

"Ten... thousand... languages..."

She nodded and frowned. "Well, if you also count animals and plants language. They have different accent even if they're in the same family. But so far, I think all kind of plant has the same language. And if you only count human language, I think it's just around... 1.518 or something," she explained.

_Eight thousand animal language and almost two thousand human language. How fascinating._

I don't have to tell you that it's sarcasm, right?

"...I see... Then, why does your mother forbids you to read this book anyway? It contains porn or something?" I asked calmly.

She shook her head.

"Well, she's afraid that I'll be too clever and will surpass anybody on MIT when I reach 10. I've told her she's just too paranoid but she didn't listen."

Well, for some rare moments, I understood Spica's mothers' feelings.

I took deep breath, counting to ten. _Whatever happened to you, Near, you have to stay calm. You have to, Near._

"Well then, let's go. The lessons will start exactly 4 minutes from now."

* * *

It was disappointing, though. No one mentioned a word about 'tomorrow.' In fact, I was kinda hoping it. But deep in my heart I knew, no one would remember about it. Harsh, wasn't it?

I put the last card on the top of Eiffel Tower miniature, which was made from playing cards. Lots, lots, lots of those. With a single knock from my fist, I demolished the building, feeling depressed. Now, the miniature was nothing but playing cards that lied all over the floor of my room. Never mind. I could make many of those stupid miniatures. I sighed and threw myself to the bed. I curled inside my blanket, stared at the windows that reflected white ray of moonlight.

"Good night, Near," I said to my lonely self before I went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up on my bed as usual. Nothing changed from my boring life. Not even the smallest detail. I took a bath and changed my pajamas to my pajamas─ I know it sounded strange but it was unbelievably normal if you were me. Finished with the clothing, I walked toward the door and tripped.

"...Ouch," I sighed as I took a look on the cursed thing that made me fell.

There, I saw lots of cards.

_Shoot. Why the heck I destroy that miniature at the first place?_

I sighed, rubbing my bottom that just had knocked the ceramic floor. I started to arrange the cards in order before it cause any more damage to my sensitive parts. Which was now throbbing in pain like hell. After I finished tidying, I heard a faint giggle outside the door. I frowned. Who would sneak to my room at 7.30? The lessons would start like, two hours from now and I've never arrived late before. I didn't have even the foggiest idea who's outside. So the best thing to do was to check it out myself, hoping that it wasn't a kidnapper or some scary rabid fan girl. As I opened the door, a flash of white hair appeared.

Sounds like horror but it wasn't at all. Trust me.

"Morning Neeeaaaaaarr~" Spica sang cheerfully.

"So it was you... you're early."

"I'm lucky because your face was cute when you're hurt. Remember what day is today?"

"...Friday?"

The white haired girl slapped her forehead, made a quite loud noise. Oops, that must be hurt.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" she protested. I shrugged.

"I don't have any idea if that's so. Beats me."

She groaned, and suddenly lots of pieces of rainbow-colored paper flew in the air.

...What?

"Happy birthday Near!" said everybody.

Well, this everybody word consist of Spica, Mello, and Matt, if you couldn't guess that such simple thing.

I blinked. "...Huh?"

"You did think that everybody have forgotten, didn't cha'?" asked Mello with a huge smile.

He saw my confused expression and said, "I─ It's not like that! Spica push me to do all this stuff and I can't resist it because she wanted to cry and─"

"You're blushing, Melly."

"Shut the hell up Matt! Listen, it's not what it looks like, she─"

Spica raised her eyebrow.

"Hmmm... did I mention who reminds me your birthday last week, Near? It's actually Me─"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAUGHTER OF BI─"

"Lalalalalalaalalalalalalalal aalalah, can't hear you~"

Mello groaned and turned to me.

"Well, Spica said that a surprise will be great because as far as I know you haven't had a birthday celebrated yet, you should thank her after this. We actually wanted to ask the others too... but they said they don't want..." he explained with a guilty tone. It should be hard for him to ask them.

"It's OK... Just... I thought... I thought no one remembers that today is my birthday and all and─" I took a deep breath. They smiled in satisfaction.

"Come on, Near. You have to see your birthday cake! Mello and I made it for you and─"

"_Mello_ made a birthday cake?"

Matt nodded and sighed.

"Well, he supposed to do it but he didn't do anything but finishing all those chocolate that was actually used for topping. Thanks for your help, Melly."

"Huh. Your welcome."

The four of us went downstairs and walked towards the door. Realized what would happen next, I stopped in sudden.

"Wait... you didn't mean to bring me..." I lost my words. Mello shook his head.

"Near, Near. You didn't learn anything, did ya?" he asked as he held me up against his chest. I could feel myself blushing.

"The hell, Mello put me down or I'll─"

"If I don't do this you won't go outside, will you?" he asked. I could feel embarrassment on his voice. Spica whistled.

"Bridal style. How romantic," she commented.

"Mello and Near, below the tree. K. I. S.─"

"Stop singing that fucking song already Matt!"

Well, that's how I got outside. Which I haven't done years ago. Spica just opened the door and summer wind blew my hair, made me feel the sensation I hadn't felt for a long time.

"Mello. Put. Me. Down. Now."

"Fine, geez... Like I do want to hold you forever, fat."

But I ignored him. There, I just stood and stared around. Below the elm tree in front of Wammy House, a blue and white picnic blanket was placed. Birds were singing. The green grass below my feet felt so warm and fresh. The aroma of summer flowers. The shimmering warm air. I closed my eyes, feeling the morning breeze. So comforting. So... living.

_When was the last time I did this?_

"Don't just stand there, Near. We've waited for you for years!" shouted someone, made me awake from my deep thought. I blinked. On the picnic blanket, sat everyone from Wammy house. Even X, Y, and Z. Even Rane. Even the maids. And yes, even Roger. I turned back and stared at Mello, rather pissed.

"Mello, you told me that there's just FOUR of us."

He shrugged innocently.

"What? I'm a good actor anyway."

I looked around, where everybody were staring at me.

"Guys... I don't... I don't know what to say..."

Spica grinned at me and said, "Well, my mum always said, a simple 'thank you' will do!"

I stood on the West Balcony, which was the nearest from my room, humming a birthday song that was sung by everybody. The night air blew and freezed me until the bones, but I didn't really care. I sighed in relief. Suddenly, a scarf fell on my shoulders.

"A great day, wasn't it?" the bob-haired guy that was two years older than me asked. I nodded, holding the scarf around my neck.

"Well, I changed my mind that 13 is a bad number anyway," I twirled my hair between my fingers, "Thanks, by the way."

Mello smirked.

"For what?"

"Everything."

Mello laughed and said, "You sounds like a dying old man, Near. Besides, I haven't give you your birthday present."

I frowned. _Birthday present from _Mello? _Well, that's unexpectedly possible when I thought about it twice, though._

"Birthday present? What kind of it?" I asked carefully.

I saw a huge, serene smile on Mello's lips. His eyes watched me carefully, like a tiger watching its prey.

"Follow me if you care to find out," he answered with suspicious expression.

He pulled my scarf, demanding to follow him. I, confusedly followed him by staring at his back. We walked in silence on the corridor, with small light from few lamps above our heads. It was 2 in the morning and that explained why no one was in the corridor at that moment. We passed some room silently. Almost all of the lamps were turned off inside the room, except a room that I recognized as Matt's. I could hear the beeping sound of his Gameboy or whatever he was playing. That moment, I realized that we were heading to my room. As we both entered my room (as I expected) suddenly Mello locked the door and put its key on his pocket.

And unexpectedly, he took off his clothes, leaving his boxer. I couldn't stop myself staring at his pale skin, on his well-built body. No wonder he was so... damn hot. I stratled, awaken from my thought and blushed.

"What are you trying to─" I stopped when he pulled the scarf towards him.

"Your birthday present, Near," he said with a grin as he held me closer.

He leaned and held my chin, made me held my breath. In sudden, his warm lips reached mine.

I closed my eyes, tried not to gasp. He pushed me toward my bed and laid me there hardly. It was a rough, passionate kiss. However, I enjoyed it. The way he slid his tounge into my mouth, demanding. The moment when our tounges joined, twisting each other. And the best part was, he tasted like chocolate.

A warm feeling flew through my body. He tilted his head a bit, french-kissed me. While my hands were holding his night shirt, he started unbuttoning my pajamas. I could feel his cold hand on my skin, hurried. He pulled down my pants as I started to moan slowly. I tried to broke the kiss, blurted out word by word between my gasps.

"Mello, this isn't right... hh... I need to bre─"

But he didn't let me finished my word. He bit my lip and I could feel blood on my tounge. Before I said anything, he licked my bleeding lip and kissed me, rougher than before. _Damn... he's... hard... _But now I couldn't resist the heart-tending feeling on my chest anymore. I hugged him closer, made his bare chest touched mine. I could feel his heartbeat, beating on the same rythm as mine.

_I want him. I need him._

_Badly._

As I enjoying myself, his hand moved from up to bottom, exploring my naked body. His hand felt so cold... made me felt the urge to warm it. I pulled down his boxer, wanting so badly.

_I want him._

He finally broke the kiss when he realised what I was doing. His deep eyes locked to my eyes. He slowly touched my cheek with his fingers. His warm breath blew my face with its warmth.

"Why so hurry, Near?" he asked slowly. There was seduction on his voice.

I didn't answered. I just kept staring at his eyes. They reflected my face, numb, lustful, demanding. He smiled, felt that he had won and licked my neck. I felt his wet tounge touched my skin, felt delighted. I grabbed the side of my bed and gripped it hard until my knuckles turned white. I felt delighted. It was the moment when I realised my own feeling. The reason I want him. The reason why I always looked outside and stared at the figure of him─the blonde hair guy below the brightening sunshine. The reason was...

I love him.

**I.** **Love. Him.**

* * *

***Matt's POV***

Okay. So, the only reason why I left my room with its comfortness and my precious galge was the reality that I'm human.

And human. Needs. To go. To the toilet.

Blast it. Why should I left in such an urgent moment? Sora almost confessed her feelings and I almost finished that cursed game when my bladder somehow spoke to me; "Hey Matt, you know what? I'm full and I need a toilet before you wet all over your own bed with ammoniac-contained-liquid that you really don't want to speak about with Roger when he finds out!"

I sighed in depression when I heard a faint voices. And in no time, I discovered who were those.

"Mello, can't you do─nnhh... Ouch. It more... gentle... unhh."

"Don't... move. I almost─ng get there..."

"You t─old me it won't hu...aww...rt!"

The other person chuckled.

"I said that it won't hurt... in the second chance."

I shook my head, blinked my eyes rapidly. Were they...

I smiled in the darkness. Those guys seemed enjoying themselves.

* * *

**Okay. so review. PLEASE.**


End file.
